Love is a Crazy Thing
by Utoris Son Of Gaia
Summary: Percy had a thing for Bianca When he First meet Her. Bianca Instantly had a Crush on Percy for Saving her What will develop Between them on a quest To save Artemis


Love is A Crazy Thing

A.N. Just A Little Thing I'm Trying It's A Percy x Bianca Its Starts When Bianca Joins The Hunt and From Then to When Nico Freaks Out About Her Death But I'm Rewriting The story From My Own Way

I do Not own PJO or Any Merchandise of Percy Jackson If Only I Did All rights go to Rick Riodian

Percy POV

Well I guess You Can Say My Day Started Bad when Annabeth Got Captured Or When the Hunters Showed Up But I guess the good news is we Accomplished The Mission of Bringing The two Twins to Safety. And Here We are me Sitting Here Explaining to Nice How His Sister Left to Go Join The Hunt. (A.N I should Probably Tell That I Will be switching The Pov of Percy And Bianca A couple times I'm Going to just go for one chapter and would like to see The Results and if maybe You Guys Like it I may Or may not Make another chapter I Probably Will Make another Chapter Because I hate One-Shots That Don't End on a Good Note) And Here we are All Heading to The Forest to Go lose Capture The Flag To The Hunters. Running Up to the Group I heard the final Words For what Chiron Had To Say

"Please No Killing or Maiming And I will be Serving As A Battlefield Medic if You are injured" Chiron Yelled over the crowd Of Angry or Excited Demigods Mostly To the Cabins That Participate In The Game

We all Grouped Up to Go Over Positions For The Game "Now, I want Three From Ares To flank with me on the Forward Group I want 2 more teams on either side Covering The Main group. Apollo Cabin I want you in The Tree's Taking out the Approaching Hunters And Please No More Flirting. Percy I want you on a One Man Team Working around Taking off the Stragglers From the hunters Go for The New Hunter Bianca" Clarisse Yelled To The "Army" With the groups off We split up Making our own Way Into The forest.

Bianca POV

I guess I Should Probably Come clean with my self even if I'm a hunter That When Percy Saved me from Dr. Thorn I May have Fell head over Heels Because at That moment I Had My first Crush Percy Jackson But That Can never happen He already Looks like He Has his eyes set for that Annabeth Girl And I see the way She looked A him when He was dancing with That Thalia Girl. But only if She knew Percy was looking at Bianca The same way she looked at him with a small amount of Love.

"Bianca" Phoebe a hunter whispered

"Zoë, is going over the positions in the game Listen It's you're First time Listen!" Phoebe Whispered

"Now I want Two teams to go down the middle to Rush straight in the two teams consist of 5 hunters" Zoë said "I will lead A Team down the left side to flank and Reaming Campers going for The flag After The Initial Rush I'm Taking Phoebe Because she to not Kill all the Males That Try to Flirt with her And Bianca Because she has to learn how to Deal With action Alright Hunters! Zoë said

"Lets Go Kill Some Males" Said Phoebe

"Yeah!" The Hunters Yelled Causing the The Stoll Brothers Who were Trying to Eves Drop To run away as Fast As There Feet could carry them. When the hunters Heard The Stolls Run A few Gave Each other Wicked Grins And ran off After Them Leaving Me and Zoë To Go over The Plan for the Game Eventually Zoë Left To go Sharpen Her Arrows And Knives and I knew it was Wrong But I left to go Find Percy.

Surprisingly I found Him at The Beach Talking to Grover while Practicing So as To Ignore The Burning Sensation in my Stomach By Finding a Way to be close to him By Going and Thanking him for Saving me and Nico Right?.

Percy POV

Before The game started We Have a set up Period Where everyone goes and Either Trains or Sharpens or Rebuff The Armour and Weapons. When everyone left for The Start up Time I Went to The one place that Calms me more Than Anything The beach Is the only Place because The Sounds and Just Being There Calms Me even Before I knew Who my dad was it always did. And It Only got better once Grover came over to talk Me and him will always be Friends And Have always been Since Before I Knew of Greek Gods and All that messed up Stuff. So when he sat Down next to me We started a normal conversation of When me and Him where in school talking about Bullies and stuff Then we got on to the topic of Annabeth and Hats when I Shut Down Not Talking just listening Annabeth was a Hard topic to talk about Because last year I had Feeling for her But when I was going to Confess Them to Her she Told me we Where better Friends And that's why whenever She is mentioned I just Tune Out The fates do Hate me because I Finished my Conversation And Just so happened to Be another beautiful Girl who I sorta had a crush on Sat next to me.

"Hey, I just wanted to Thank you for Saving Me and My Brother By the Way My names Bianca Whats You're Name?" Bianca asked me I didn't know why But I Just had the Urge to Tell her My name I blamed it on My Friendly nature

"Percy" I blurted out Damn My AdHd "And No need to Thank me I just saving a A Family who was stuck in time of need" I said just wanting to Get this over With so I can Deal with the Burning Sensation In my Cheeks of Being Near this girl.

"Well Thanks Anyway so What are you Doing Here All alone?" Bianca Asked me In that moment The horn Sounded And We had to go get SetUp for The Game

"Well …. Bye" I said quickly And Ran to my side. Checking to see if I had everything RipTide Check, Armour Check ,Nectar Check Running still I got into Position on the left side

3rd Person POV

The horn Sounded and The Sides ran at Each other With a massive War Cry While Percy Snuck Around the left side Discretly Taking out Any Hunters Who Where to distracted By the Inital Rush To see him With a Quick Handle to the Head he took out his Second Hunter Trying to Fight Him Knives on Sword When Percy Dispatched Of her He took off To find the Flag.

Over on Bianca's Side After the Horn Her and Zoë Along with Phoebe Took off But Bianca was left on her Own after Zoë And phobe took off to go Take out a group Of Campers Leaving Bianca Alone when she heard Leaves Rustleing and A Sound of Battle She Rushed off to Go Find The Culpret When she Ran into the Scene Of Percy Fighting a Hunter She Stopped and watched in awe of How he used the sword like an Exstiosion of His arm And the way His Muscels Moved following His Swings And when He Took out The hunter She saw and opportunity And She ran in When he was checking to See if His Oppenet Wasnt to Harmed She Leapt on him from the front and they landed with Her on top of Him Stareing into His Sea Green Eyes. Both Looked into each others eyes seeing The Small amount of Love for each other While listening to There own Heavy Breaths. Bianca could help But want to Kiss him right then and there And Percy Felt the same way But The horn Sounded When They where About to Talk to each other. When they Arrived Back At the main area They Wherent meet with Questioning Looks they were exspecting the Came back to the Entire camp Listening to the Mummified corpse of The Orcale Speaking the last Lines of the Prophecy

…... The titians Curse must One Withstand And one shall Perish By A Parents hand

-Time Skip After Big House Meeting-

Percy POV

Walking Out of The Big House I was angry And scared Because I Dindt get to go Make sure Bianca stayed safe and Sad because She may Die on the quest The reason I care for her is I have decided I Love her She Conffesed her feeling for me through Her eyes When I saw Her Beutiful eyes Looking into mine I knew But I cant rick Hurting Her By Conffesing My feelings May have her hurt by Artemis or even Her fellow hunters could eve Hurt her. I decided That I will protect Her She cant die!.

(Time Skip Percy just Meets the quest Group)

Bianca POV

When We Finnaly reached a Place in the quest where Artemis may have stopped to Hunt for The Beast We where Going Through A Muesem When Percy came out of no where And when Zoë Got Scared I knew it was something bad. I was About to stop Everyone from yelling at each other When we all heard the Screaming of Pedestrians And the little girl Say "Look Mommy it's a Kitty" When we were all confused what was happening We Heard the Roar! Thats when Zoë and Percy took action

"Bianca ,Zoë You two get into Positions and try to Fire at The Lion, Thalia Me and you Rush at the lion and Try to find a weakness When we find it Zoë and Bianca fire as many arrows as you can at what we say the Weakness is" Percy Yelled

While Percy and Thalia ran off to go Take on the Lion, Me and Zoë Ran onto A Catwalk And I shot All the Spots I could think off that would hurt Him.

Percy POV

When me and Thalia Ran up I switched into "Battle Mode" My brain ShutDown And all I could do was Slash and stab and Dodge and Roll Mid Battle. Thalia Got Hit by The Lions Paw getting sent across The room And Thats When I saw it When He hit Thalia He Opened His jaw and Roared And the only thing I saw that Looked like it could be Harmful to The Lion. I yelled at Zoë "Aim For The Mouth!"

When it roared at me It Ended up with a Mouth Full of Arrows. The lion Turned into the dust that all Monsters turn into when they are killed Except The Neamion Lion Left His Pelt.

Everything was done now all the group had to deal with was The Sparti And The genral We all grouped back toTogether and Zoë Started Yelling at me about not Supposed to be on the Quest And How I brought danger to the group and im a stupid male she only stopped once Bianca Told her That We can deal with it Later and we should continue The quest. She Gave me a look when we where Rideing west That said "I'm Sorry For Zoë" And that Made all the Yelling and the Insults From Zoë Go away and Made me Feel That Burning Feeling in my Stomache. After being Chased on to The subway And Changing Trains twice we lost the Mercineries That Made us Leave the Car In the beginning Now We Got off our trains at the ned of The line in a industrial Area With warehouses and a Homeless man by a fire.

When we walked by the Man He spoke

"Hey, Kids You need a Place to Warm you up Come sit by the fire"He Said in a Very weird voice He looked Starnge but His exspression Seemed Kindly So we ened up Sharing a homeless mans fire While Artemis and Annabeth Are captured and We are Being chased by deadly monsters who Know where we are All the time Lifes Great!

After a while We started to talk It consisted of Grover complainging And thalia Yelling at Him and Zoë Telling Us that Men are stupid and Worthless while Bianca was curled up Next to a Train carl all cute like A little ways away from us So I decided to go and Talk to her Walking up I decided to start on A conversation

"So, During Capture the Flag What happened" I blurted out Blameing my AdHd For being stupid and proably Ruining my chance to talk to Her

Giggleing Wait Giggleing She said " I dont know To be h-Honest" She was frezzeing cold it looked like So I did what any Man would do I Said this

"Here Take my jacket you must be frezzeing" Giving her My jacket My hand brushed aginst hers and A jolt was Sent through my body She snuggled up into My jacket and Thanked me Neither of us noticed but we both Grabbed each other Hands Both of them looked down and Blushed butr kept there hands there After a while The homeless man started talking

"You kids looking For a train west" He said "Yes Sir" I said because its weird He knew That he We needed to go west "You know of any" I added

He pointed a greasy Finger to a train that said

SUNSET RAILWAYS

We thanked him And Left to go Sit inside the train when we got Inside I looked around for a Light switch once we found one I fliped it on to Revel a Train Car Filled with Very exspensive cars. Once we Foun out we could Open the cars we each got one and fell asleep Till morning little did Percy know What awaited him.

-Time Skip- To Front of junkyard

Percy POV

After leaving the train and Dealing with Sparti We arrived in front of a Giant Junkyard after talking with Aprodite About my love for Bianca I left the lemo to See everyone waiting for me at the entrance

"Lets Go Aound" Grover offered But all of us knew it was to large to Go around

"We have to go inside Its The JunkYard Of the gods DO Not pick up Anything Inide the Junkyard" Zoë

yelled

We traveled into the the junkyard working our way into the Back once we have been walking for About 30 Miniutes when a gigantic Screech Was heard and Zoë turned around and said "Who picked Up Anything?!" looking at me Like I'm The one Who picked anything up " Zoë I'm a lot Of things but a Stealing anything is Something I Don't Do" I said Stareing Straight at her With my own Glare. Zoë was about to start yelling at me when a giant robot came around the Cornor and Pulled a gigantic sword out of The scabbard on his side with a Horrifying Sound Comeing from it we all yelled at each other about "Who Picked something up?"and "How can we deal with This?" in the misd of the Chaos the robot brought his sword down and I screamed "SCATTER" and we all jumped out of the way just as the sword came crashing down where We where all standing before we jumped. We split into groups Zoë and Bianca Starte shooting at all the Weak spots they could think would Harm The Talos Prototype me and Thalia rushed at the things legs Stabbing at Anything we could See at the hieght Diffrence between Us and The Giant robot. The fight became a futile Cause when Thalia was swatted into a pile of Scraps by Talos and Became unconsious not able to fight anymore Me and bianca meet near the base of a Pile of fridges and Sofas Mostly gold and I turned to bianca saying " Crazy idea time" she looked at me worriedly but said "What do you have in mind" so I told her about the Hatch and She turned and looked at me after a few seconds

"No, you distract it I will go inside instead of you im the reason its trying to kill us now Take this" she said handing me a small statue and said " Give that to nico tell him im sorry" She left but not before I Gathered the courage to smash my lips onto hers before she left She looked wied eyed for a second but finally registered she was kissing her crush and returned it full force after 30 seconds they both let go knowing that Her time has come. She stared into my eyes and mine into hers and We saw the compassion and love and sorrow in both of our eyes because she was not comeing back out of talos " I love you" I said and grabbed her in for a hug before she said Crying up aginst my shirt " I Love you to" she broke the hug and we kissed one more time before she ran off Going for the Foot of the gigantic machine Trying to crush Thalia Zoë saw her running and screamed "What are you doing!" Bianca looked at her and Yelled back "Get it to Lift its foot". Zoë shot a arrow up at the Bahemith of a monster and it flew Right into its nose " Hey,Tincan Down here" I Hollered up at Him and he lifted his foot to crush me I ran out of the way and saw bianca taking my spot where the hatch was When the foot came down I saw the hole close around her then nothing. Talos Broughtg his sword down to crush me But stopped mid-Swing and His eyes looked confused Then he began Punching his self " Go bianca" I screamed and Zoë looked and me and screeched "Shes In that Thing!" I realised after Zoë yelled at me that we were still in danger so Me and Grover Grabbed Thalia and Ran/Trotted twoards the highway we almost made it when The robot Started Convulsing and I realised that It tripped over Powerlines And I screamed "BICANCA!" But it was to late the robot Was falling apart piece by Piece and I knew She was gone We made it to the highway and Zoë sat on the floor and cried While I just Was left to my thoughts.

-Time Skip After quest-

The quest went terrible we Reached the garden but Had to face Atlas who later killed Zoë I took the sky for lady Artemis and she Pushed atlas back under his Rightful Place. Artemis made Zoë a constilation for Memory of Her best friend after making it to olympus and Retaleing the tale We all headed to CampHalfBlood Wwhen I had to break the news to poor old nice I found him on The Big house steps once he saw me He smiled and asked where bianca was. I sat next to him getting ready to break his heart

"Nico, You're sister died on the She braveley stood aginst talos and she told me to give you This" I said handing him the statue and after a few seconds He stood up and Threw the satue away turning to me I saw a Fury in his eyes and I stood up getting ready to defend myself he screamed "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HER" " You said YOU WOULD KEEP her Safe YOU PROMISED"

Struggleing to contain my anger a aura of Power make nico instantly Regret Yelling at me and when I could not take holding it much longer I screamed "YOU THINK I DONT REMEMBER THAT I LOVED HER NICO BEFORE SHE LEFT ME AND HER DECIDED WE BOTH LOVED EACH OTHER DONT YOU THINK I HAD JUST AS MUCH IF NOT MORE PAIN WHEN SHE RAN TO HER DEATH ME KNOWING I COULD STOP IT" Nico backed away and gulped While I was screaming The waves crashed aginst the shores and A mini Hurricane along with a force 3 Earthquake Knocked nico off his feet and Made him stare wide eyed as Percy Radiated a aura of Power Stronger than Zeus When Percy calmed down He said Whilest Breathing hard Said "Just go back to hermes Cabin Nico im sorry for Yelling at you But I Had a special Thing for you're Sister and I loved her" with that Nico scrambeled to his feet and ran twards the Hermes Cabin as Fast as he could and That showed Percy

Love is a crazy Thing.

(Tell me how it was its my first Story and it took forever To make time for It and everything Leave feedback and Tell me how it was) -Utoris


End file.
